


At a Loss

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Goodbye, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent 2016 prompt: fair. Life's not always fair. Blaine knew this. But still...Kurt doesn't get into NYADA.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078995
Kudos: 11





	At a Loss

His father’s equanimity just really was getting under Blaine’s skin. “Really, Dad, I don’t think you get it. It was really not fair at all—not just that Rachel got in at all, but that Kurt didn’t.” In his eagerness to get the older man to understand, he was afraid he slammed his silverware down a little too hard.

Tom Anderson went still at the head of the table, his eyebrows raised. Blaine murmured an apology and sheepishly picked up his fork again. “That’s much better, son. It’s not good for the digestion to get so worked up at table.” 

He sighed, kept himself from rolling his eyes, and returned to eating in silence while his parents turned to talking about neighborhood news and courthouse gossip. He barely listened, but as long as he wasn’t interrupting or expressing an opinion or emotion, he was welcome, he supposed. He counted to 50 in his head after he finished his meal, then spoke his first words in 10 minutes. “May I be excused, Mama?” 

“Don’t you want dessert? There’s pie.” 

“I seem to have lost my appetite,” he replied, his eyes flashing in anger as he went to stand. “And I _do_ have that history paper to write.” He hoped that getting to work early would mean they wouldn’t notice that his plans for the evening had changed to include a long session at the heavy bag in their basement gym. 

His dad reached out an arm to stop him. “Blaine, if your friend _really_ intends to pursue a career in the performing arts, he’s— _you’re_ —just going to have to learn that rejection comes with the territory.” 

He lost some of the steel in his spine then. “I get it, Dad. I do. I live in this house, after all. I know how worried you and Mama were before Coop got that commercial.” 

“So you understand. I did not—and I _do_ not—relish the thought of spending all of my hard-won assets supporting my son’s pipe dream. Perhaps it’s best for your friend—and I daresay his hardworking father—that he _does_ fall at this first hurdle. It will save a lot of time and heartbreak in the future.” 

Blaine bit his lip to keep from responding harshly. “But that’s just it,” he said, his voice betraying him and cracking. “He’s already heartbroken. And, and—he’s my _boyfriend,_ and he’s hurting. And I just—” His hands hung helpless at his sides. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Mama turned from the doorway into the kitchen, her face sympathetic. “There’s not much you can do, Blainey. Except listen to him. And then, maybe, in a few days, help him make another plan.” 

His dad muttered under his breath. “Or just do what I do—give him some more money.” 

Pammy laid her dessert chocolate mousse pie on the table and swatted at her husband. “Tom. You’re no help. Besides, Kurt and Cooper aren’t so alike. Maybe they’re both dreamers, but— Kurt was so _steadfast_ when we needed him this winter.” She patted her son’s hand. “Don’t worry so much, Blaine. He’ll find his way.” 

When his dad nodded solemnly, Blaine found himself confused. “So—wait. You—you _agree_ with me?” 

His father sighed. “About the fairness of it all? No, son. The arts—and appreciation for the arts, and therefore the results of auditions and competitions—are purely subjective things. Your mama has heard your friend sing, and assures me he has a lovely voice, even a one-of-a-kind voice.” He steepled his hands in front of him. “Perhaps if your mother was making the choice, he would have gotten into the school. Clearly the auditors were looking for something more—or something different. The best he can hope for is that he may learn from this rejection. I am sure a smart kid like that has a backup plan.” 

He stood, biting his lip, thinking hard about Kurt’s empty CV, the result of him just not being seen at McKinley and, when he was, being subjected to, not praise, but the opposite: Shame. Violence. Dismissal. He thought of how thoroughly Kurt had put ALL of his eggs in this basket. He couldn’t let his dad know that. This sort of begrudging approval of his boyfriend felt too fragile, too new. He sighed deeply. He needed time alone to _think._

“Maybe—do you mind if I take my mousse upstairs? I _really_ should get a start on that paper.” 

* * *

He tried, he did. And he managed to get through about an hour’s worth of writing, watching the clock, trying to judge when Friday night dinner at the Hummels would be over. Restless, he stood and stretched, then carried the dessert plate down to the kitchen, avoiding his parents where they sat in the living room talking. 

When he returned to his room, he decided post-Appomattox DC could wait for a bit; he toed off his shoes and changed into a loose t-shirt and sweats. The sleeves of his dad’s softest old Michigan sweatshirt came down over his hands. He stood next to his desk, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Kurt to pick up his call. 

“Hi.” The voice was tired, the tears and anguish hidden away even from Blaine. But he heard them, all the same. He guessed that was the difference between him and his dad. Dad wouldn’t be able to hear you screaming for help if he was standing right next to you—or he would pretend he didn’t. Which amounted to the same thing anyway. 

Kurt was so crazy strong, sometimes he scared Blaine. But he was never too scared to care—or to try to help. Blaine steeled himself, breathed out “Hi,” and sat at his desk. Then, his history paper notes scattered around him, he tried to find the words, the WAY to be all that Kurt needed him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt being there when they needed him in the winter refers to Kurt helping the Andersons with Blaine when he was recuperating from his eye injury. I wrote a fic for it, Trust, for the 2013 Klaine Advent.


End file.
